


A text message, a giddy feeling for the whole day, a flag

by yikesevans



Series: 10 Days of Evanstan [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bisexual Characters, Bisexual Pride, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Making Out, Pride, Sebastian loves instagram, it's a major theme of the fic not that Steve is in the fic, mentions of sex but no sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesevans/pseuds/yikesevans
Summary: Sebastian: CHRIS THEY DID IT!!! CAP IS OFFICIALLY BI AND HAS A BOYFRIENDAND GUESS WHO GETS TO PLAY HIM ….NONE OTHER THAN YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND.





	

Chris loved the natural high he got after getting home from a run. He loves it even more when he comes home with dodger and see’s Sebastian. Unfortunately today was not one of those days.

Dodger pulled on the leash to signal his owner to let him off the leash and get water. Chris huffed a laugh at his mutt and let him off. Dodger scrambled and slipped on the hardwood as he tried to make his speedy escape to his water. Even after going for a run and running around the dog park the dog still had a ton of energy that never failed to make him smile. 

His phone chimed somewhere off in his bedroom, he never brought his phone with him one runs. Runs were a time to clear his mind and think, plus he’d probably drop it or something. Chris figures who ever is trying to contact him can wait a little longer, at least till he showers. 

The sounds of Dodger still lapping up large amounts of water makes Chris sigh in realization that he’ll have to take him out again in a half hour. But that was enough time for him to shower. 

Once he was in the bathroom his phone chimed for a third time in the past five minutes. Which was odd because he had most of his contacts silenced, only the important people’s contacts made his phone blow up. Chris scrunched up his nose in debate if he should just check his damn phone, but then again he really stinks. 

A short shower will be fine, ten minutes tops, whoever is contacting him they can wait a lil' longer. 

Seven minutes later he is out of the shower and his phone goes off again, he groans. It was only eight am on a Sunday what could they possibly want from him. He pats himself off slightly and leaves the towel around his hips to go see what the big hoopla is this morning. 

His eyebrows shoot to his forehead to see one unread text and missed call from his agent, two texts from Anthony,  seven from Scott, and three from Sebastian. He assumes Seb will call him soon if he doesn’t answer the texts.

 

**Mackie: Congrats man!**

**You and seb can be all gross all you want on screen now too**

 

**Scott: CHRISTOPHER!**

**ROBERT**

**EVANS**

**HOW COME YOU GET TO BE THE GAY SUPERHERO ICON**

**WHY NOT ME**

**YOU BETTER DO US GOOD**

**GO KISS YOUR SUPER BOYFRIEND AND TELL THE WORLD AND BE PROUD**

 

**Barbra: Chris you didn’t answer but I’m, sure you’ll find out soon enough. Marvel greenlighted the #givecapaboyfriend campaign. To no one’s surprise they chose Bucky. And before you ask yes I know about your relationship with Sebastian. Call me back on Monday and we’ll discuss how to go from here. - Thanks Barb**

 

**Sebastian: CHRIS THEY DID IT!!! CAP IS OFFICIALLY BI AND HAS A BOYFRIEND**

**AND GUESS WHO GETS TO PLAY HIM ….**

**NONE OTHER THAN YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND.**

 

Chris laughed at Sebastian’s texts and decided he should give him a call. He is probably bouncing off the wall excited. He’s honestly probably more excited then the time marvel confirmed that Bucky had a crush on Steve in the comics. Chris smirked at remembering the sex they had that night, Sebastian was very… enthusiastic. 

The line only rings twice before Sebastian’s excited voice fills the line, “Chrisssss, hi! Were you out running, is that why you didn’t answer my texts?” The sentence comes out very fast and slightly jumbled but Chris understood. 

Chris laughed slightly before answering “yeah I was. You sound more excited then Dodger was to go for a” he glances at his dog that had perked up at his name “w-a-l-k.” Sebastian laughed and waited for Chris to keep talking before he went off again. “You know Mackie and Scott texted me too. Scott was jealous and told me to make sure I ‘do they gays proud’ or something to that effect. I’m sure Anthony has already called you to make jokes about all this.”

“Yeah he did he did, couldn't expect any less. So uh you know how your out in Hollywood and I’m in New York…” Sebastian paused, “tragically” he added for a effect. Chris responded with a confirmation hum already expecting what his boyfriend is about to say. “Well it’s a good thing you have a brilliant, handsome actor of a boyfriend and can afford to fly out to see you to celebrate” Chris could hear Sebastian smiling. Before he had the chance to respond he heard keys in jingle in the lock of his apartment. Dodger shot up excitedly at the sound. 

The door opened to reveal Sebastian arms out wide and exclaiming ‘TADA’ as Dodger ran to greet him. Chris just laughed and hung up the phone so he could give Dodger a moment to greet Sebastian before he did. 

Sebastian is kneeling scratching Dodger behind the ear and whisper good boy over and over. Chris smiles at the site and clears his throat to signal he would like attention too. Sebastian smirks and works his eyes up and down Chris’ body before he even stands up. He appreciates the lack of clothes on his boyfriend at this moment. 

They smile at each other before Sebastian in his Chris’ space placing a soft kiss to his lips. “Now if this is how I get greeted whenever I randomly show up... I should do it more often” he whispered as they broke apart. Sebastian was still unabashedly checking out his boyfriend who is saved only by the towel around his waist.

Chris mocks pondering Sebastian’s words before ducking his head down and kissing the younger man again. This time less reserved and soft, more tongue. 

Both men were smiling into the kiss, knowing exactly where this was headed. Preferably physically to Chris’ bedroom. They had only been apart for two weeks at this point, but that didn’t matter. Chris had decided reunion sex was his favorite kind of sex.

Hands are roaming all over each other. Chris’ hands take claim on Sebastian’s hips while Sebastian has his arms trailing up and down the other’s arms and making their way to his neck. Chris broke the kiss first needing to take a breath, their heads on separated till their foreheads were touching. There he smiled and huffed out a small hi, making Sebastian smile so hard his eyes crinkled. 

They seemed to be stuck in an endless loop of making out and exchanging dopey, in love smiles up against the door to Chris’ place. 

On about the fourth or fifth round of making out Sebastian was the one to pull away, it wasn't necessarily to breathe tho. “So  _ Captain” _  Chris couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend for that one, “why don’t you take your newly public boyfriend to bed.” Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows and Chris didn’t want to know how long he was waiting to say that. But who was he to deny Sebastian (or himself) of the reunion sex. 

The smirk on Sebastian’s face could not be hidden as an idea dawned on him. He knew he’d be reprimanded for it, but the idea was all too enticing. Once Chris had agreed to move their little groping session to the bedroom. Sebastian let his hands find way to Chris’ waist, or more precisely his towel. There was no time between the moment that Chris realized what Sebastian was doing and the moment that he and the towel were halfway to his bedroom letting out a devious laugh. 

Chris stood there stunned for a second before Dodger barking at Sebastian excitedly cause he ran into the room. Chris shook his head and followed the sounds of Sebastian hushing Dodger. 

When he walked in the room he wasn’t the only one barely decent. 

-

Around eleven Chris woke to realize they had taken a short nap after all their endeavors. The bed was a mess of sheets and their large bodies trying to figure out a way to fit with each other among other things that Chris didn’t want to think too hard about. His left arm was trapped under a half conscious Sebastian. His eyes were closed but kept smirking every time Chris tried to move. 

He wasn't exactly trying to be sneaky, piss off Chris maybe, but not sneaky. 

“I know you're awake,” Chris huffed as he tried to pull his arm free again. “You're not fooling any one babe. Come on get up and I’ll make lunch” Sebastian’s eyes opened in interest to Chris cooking for him. He didn’t care how domestic it was he loved it. The older man bent down and kissed his forehead before pushing him off the bed. 

Sebastian’s mouth hung open in fake shock as Chris moved around the room to get a pair of sweats. Chris just raised his eyebrows and threw a pair at Sebastian, who was still on the floor with his mouth hung open to convey the utter shock of being pushed off the bed. 

When he didn’t move Chris just shrugged and went off to make them lunch. 

Eventually Sebastian did get off the floor and put on the pants that Chris had thrown at him, after so lovingly throwing him off the bed. He made his way into the kitchen as Chris was pulling left overs out of the oven.  _ Who the hell bakes their left overs. Also what the hell happened to cooking,  _ Sebastian thought as he watched Chris handle the food. But ultimately he was more interested in his half naked boyfriend then the pizza he was holding. It gave him an idea though. 

Not as devious as the towel, but it was good. 

Chris looked over and could see a plan forming in Sebastian’s head. “Ah ah, what are you thinking about now,” he scolded with one hand still covered by the oven mitt. 

“No no it's a good one I swear, I just need to get on amazon…” Sebastian trailed off on the search for Chris’ laptop. He swayed his hips a little as he left, just to give Chris a show. 

Once online he purchased a 3 x 5 foot flag, bisexuality pride flag to be exact. His plan involves his half naked boyfriend, this flag and maybe a captain america memorabilia thrown in, he's thinking the cowl.

He hears footsteps approach behind him just as he hits one-day shipping on his order. He hastily closes the laptop before Chris can see what he is up to. The older man narrows his eyes at him as he hands over the reheated pizza. Seb just gives him his best ‘I’m innocent’ smile and pats the space next to him on the sofa for him to sit. 

Chris obliges and turns on the TV to look through daytime television. As usual the options are slim. After the third round of Chris flipping through the channels Sebastian gets impatient with his lack of decision making skills, but more over the lack of interest in what his plan was. 

The sofa dipped and shook next to him as Sebastian tried in vain to get comfortable. His feet, head and butt had all been somewhere on Chris within the last minute. Chris just took the change of seating in stride and continued to look for something to watch. Finally Chris landed on reruns of parks and recreation and Sebastian decided he wanted his head in Chris’ lap. Really the end goal is to be pet. 

“Babe stop laughing every time Chris says something your gonna knee me in the face soon,” Sebastian grumbled from his boyfriend's lap. Chris apologetically played with Sebastian’s hair and humming something along the lines of sorry. Only to laugh approximately four seconds later at the sweater swap scene. 

Sebastian just rolled his eyes and put his hand on Chris’ knee to hopefully stop it’s trajectory of his face. 

Three episodes of Parks and Rec and endless time of playing with hair passed before Chris braved to ask about Sebastian's plan. “I know you’ve been dying for me to ask, what did you buy on amazon?” 

Sebastian perked up, still giddy from his brilliant idea. “It’s a surprise! But it’s the perfect way to share Caps coming out,” the last words were said almost professionally and honestly scared Chris, but he had to trust Sebastian, he knew more about the internet then Chris ever hoped to. “But!” he dramatically lifted his head from Chris’ lap, “said surprise won’t be here till at least eight pm maybe not even till tomorrow. So you have to find something to do with me till then.”

Chris smirked at the not so subtle ask for sex. Chris simply responded by taking the plate from Sebastian and laying him down on the couch with one knee between his legs. 

Dodger thought this was the perfect time to wrestle too, and jumped up on the couch with the two men and began to try and lick in between their faces. He decided they had been ignoring him for entirely too long. 

They weren't bothered by the added body on the couch they just laughed and told him to get. When he started barking for attention Chris realized he had to be a responsible pet owner and take him out. He let out a sigh and gave Sebastian one more chaste kiss before pushing off of him and getting up to get Dodger’s leash. 

“Uh Chris babe, I know it’s 2017 or whatever… but even you need to put on a shirt to go out in public,” Sebastian snickered from where he was still sat on the couch. Chris looked down and physically face palmed at his stupidity. Sebastian let out another laugh and offered to take Dodger since he was wearing one of Chris’ sweaters already. 

“You don’t have to… I don’t wanna put you out, he is my dog.” Chris was talking fast again like when he gets nervous. Sebastian just took the leash, kissed Chris on the cheek and headed out the door with Dodger trotting behind him. 

-

The next day Chris gets back from his morning run with a smile on his face knowing Sebastian is in the apartment waiting for him. He may have actually made Dodger run a little faster so they could get back sooner. 

He is taking out his earbuds when he notices something there to greet him at his front door. It’s an amazon package addressed to Sebastian Evans… subtle. He shakes is slightly before opening the door hoping to figure out what is in the box, but it doesn’t make an discernible noises. 

The sound of keys in the door signal Sebastian that Chris and Dodger are back. He has been waiting for them to come back for like ten minutes so he can make his grand entrance, it maybe dumb but they just watched the movie last night. 

Chris takes all of two steps into the apartment before Sebastian is sliding into the room in calf high black socks, one of Chris’ white button ups and his ray bans. Chris can’t help but laugh at the awful Risky Business reference. “Does this make me the stripper?” he asks as he closes the door behind him and tells Dodger to go get him. 

“Hey I am never opposed to you strip-” Sebastian pauses once he looks up and sees what Chris is holding. His face breaks out in a huge smile and takes the package from Chris and tries to tear it open with his bare hands. When he can’t Chris gives him the Swiss army knife he keeps on his keys. “It’s perfect” Sebastian gushes as he unwraps the blue, purple, and pink flag. 

Before Chris can ask what is happening, Sebastian has grabbed his phone, put on his forties - sixties playlist on Spotify and was making what looks like a nest by the window. It almost looks like he is setting up a photo shoot for Chris, who just rolls his eyes. 

“Is telling the fans going to include me and that flag for  _ your  _ I nstagram?” Chris’ skeptic tone is not cut by the water he is drinking. Seb just smirks and continues to dance to the music and set up his image. 

Chris kisses the top of his head and leaves to go take a shower. 

Sebastian's eyes widen as he realizes Chris is leaving. “AH ah no! It’s picture time come on Evans, you can’t disappoint the public. All we need now is the cowl, where do you keep that thing... Ah ha here it is, okay shirt off chop chop.” His sentence was punctuated with two harsh claps. 

“Seb, I’m all sweaty,” the disbelief tone was very evident in Chris’ voice but he was doing as instructed and taking off his shirt. All Sebastian does is smirk and nod insinuating that was part of his plan. 

Once Chris is shirtless and wearing the cowl, which by the way looked as ridiculous as it sounds, Sebastian was able to position him like he wanted. The whole thing lasted about forty five minutes of Sebastian positioning Chris in different ways with the flag. 

There was one of him laying on his stomach and head to the side with the flag over his back. One where he was standing with his back facing the camera and his hands on his hips. One in a classic superhero pose and the flag looked like a cape. One with the flag just covering his lower half and a dumb smirk on his face. Then the last one was of Chris laying down on the nest he made and holding Sebastian’s hand, sometimes even playing with his fingers and just looking stupid and in love. 

Sebastian picked the last one to post on Instagram. 

Now thinking of a CAPtion _ (get it Chris it's a cap-tion cause your cap… get it... get it), _ took another good hour. Eventually he just decided on “If Falcon gets the shield, then Bucky gets Cap”. Sebastian thought he was pretty funny, Chris just rolled his eyes. 

He sent out a tweet about thanking the public for finally letting Steve Rogers find love. Sebastian rolled his eyes right back.

The fans went absolutely nuts over the picture and news of Steve Rogers' confirmed bisexuality. Most just begged Sebastian for more pictures of shirtless Chris. They both laughed over the comments 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine :)
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoyed how giddy Seb is over Stucky finally being canon. 
> 
>    
> As always you can hmu on [tumblr](http://tjhammond.co.vu)


End file.
